


Taking Care of Jason

by Adrien303



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bottom Jason, Cuddles, Cum Eating, FTM Reader, Gentle Dom, M/M, Pet Names, Strap-Ons, Sub Jason, bullet vibes, dom reader, ftm author, reader does not get penetrated, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrien303/pseuds/Adrien303
Summary: Ftm Dom Reader sets up a scene to absolutely wreck Jason Todd- it's what he deserves.Reader does NOT bottom. I'm tired of Ftm/Cis man fics always having the ftm character bottom so I made this. Nothing wrong with ftm peeps bottoming but it seems like theres no variety. Anyways, here, enjoy :)





	Taking Care of Jason

You'd been desperate all day. Sitting at work, counting down the minutes until you could go home and fuck your boy raw. There was a picture of Jason sitting atop your desk. He had his famous smirk presented. God, you loved it when you got to fuck it right off his face.

When the clock finally reached the end of the work day you rushed out of there as quickly as humanly possible. Bursting into your shared apartment you noticed that the guns- and your beloved boyfriend- were both absent. You smiled deviously as you began setting up. 

Going through the toy drawer, you finally settled on your largest strap-on, a blindfold, a bullet vibe, and some body tape. Since he hadn't come home quite yet and you figured you still had some time. You decided to clean up arround the apartment before he came home. You fished around under the bed until you found the cum-covered pajama pants that Jason had fallen asleep in the nigth previous.

You smiled to yourself at the happy memory before the grossness of old cum set in and you flung the pants into the laundry bin across the room. It was then that you heard the front door open. You walked into the living room to see a sweaty-haired Jason set his helmet?/mask (what even is that thing?) on the coffee table before seeing you and smiling tiredly. 

You pull him to you by his belt loops and take a taste of the cigarette smoke off of his lips, inhaling the gunpowder and whiskey scent that meant he had just finished with a job. 

"It's about damn time you came home to me," you smiled at him.

He smiled back. "I was held up, but I'm glad to be home." He said before leaning into another kiss. You loop your pinkey with his and playfully drag him toward the bedroom. You watch his face for when he realizes what the plan is and when you see the sparkle of excitement shoot through him, your heart flutters. He looks to you with an almost childlike expectancy and your expression softens. 

"Wanna start now, or should I give you a few minutes to get settled back down?" You ask. Typically, he likes the distraction of a scene right after work so that he could fully relax like he can't any other way, but it never hurts to ask.

"I'm okay with now, if you are." He responds, a hopeful look thrown in your direction. You nod at him with a smile. Just as quickly, a smirk replaces it.

"Strip for me, pet. I want you presenting on the edge of the bed by the time I get back." You smack him lightly on his ass and send him off. You hear him scuffle around in the bedroom as you gather some different supplies in the kitchen. You have some bottles of water and a small plate of cut up fruit when you get back into the bedroom. You've been with Jason for over a year and yet every time he leaves you speechless.

You marvel at the smooth expance of pale, albeit scarred and scuffed, skin on his lower back. His face is pressed into a pillow and his arms are spread in front of him. His knees are under his hips and his back is arched, making his rediculously adorable butt bubble out. You set down the water and fruit and can no longer help yourself from massaging that perfect ass. He flinches slightly from the left over cold that the refrigerated waters left on your hands and you see a shiver shoot up his spine.

Your hands heat up the more you run them up and down his slim- but well muscled- body. You lean down close to his ear. "Traffic light system, okay? Repeat it back to me." you say to him, carding a hand through his hair.

"Green is keep going, yellow is stop for a minute, red is for stop completely." He answered back, voice muffled slightly from the pillow. Try as he might, he couldn't stop the blush that reached all the way down to his shoulder blades. You smile to yourself. The eagerness, the complete trust in you- that's why you do this. He's adorable like this- of course- but it's so much more than that. When you get to see your boy submit so fully, it's a throbbing need that just shoots straight through you.

You run your hand down his spine and feel all the tension melt away. He could finally fully relax, knowing that he would be well taken care of. You pull back his bangs and quickly but carefully tie on the silk blindfold- making sure not to accidentally tie up his hair in the knot. He sighes into the pillow as you continue to stroke down his back and sides. Your hand slips down in between his cheeks and you teasingly rub at his hole. He jerks his hips up into your touch and a playful giggle escapes you.

"You're going to be a good boy for me right, Princess?" You tease, your fingers rubbing a circular motion around his perinium. He moans and wiggles his hips. He nods desperately before lifting his face from the pillow to turn back to you, pout ready on his blushing face. "Aw, is my little boy getting all needy?" You tease once more before Jason huffs and drops his face back into the pillow.

You open the drawer in the bedside table with your free hand and pull out lube. You drizzle some on your fingers and consider warming it up with your hand before deciding it would be more fun to watch Jason squirm even more under your touch. You reach back to his hole and carefully slip in a finger. Jason gasps lightly and settles further into his delightfully submissive headspace. "That's it, babyboy. So good for me, aren't you? Yes, you certainly are." You smile and begin to stretch him and lean over to press gentle kisses over his spine.

The angle is a bit awkward so you decide to move over from his side to between his splayed legs. The new angle allowes you to get deeper and he releases a shuttering moan from below you. You throb and contemplate grinding on him. The gentle teasing has been driving you just as mad for him and you straddle his leg before gently thrusting against him, leaking what you prefer to consider as precum all over his leg. After a few minutes of adding fingers you decide he's ready for your cock. You get up from him, both Jason and your own nether regions groaning from the loss.

You smooth your hand down his back before smiling deviously and reaching for the bullet vibe and tape. You pull the items closer to you before turning Jason over onto his back. You reach for his cock and give it a few strokes. You quickly tape on the bullet vibe just beneath the head and Jason shudders from the chill of the unused plastic. You strap your cock on and lube it up before leaning down to kiss him sweetly. You guide your cock into his hole and he shakes. You hold him carefully as he becomes overwhelmed with sensation, but smile at what you’re about to do next. 

You switch on the bullet vibe and his cock jerks and bobs from the instant sensation and motion. He whimpers and you gently stroke his face before setting a punishing pace. His moans and cries get continuously louder and he reaches his arms up to wrap around you and pull you in closer. The obvious want of intimacy melts your heart and you reward him with small chaste kisses all over his face as you work his cock with you hand- being careful not to dislodge the vibe. You begin to grind your cock as deep as it can go and the sensation reaches your throbbing testosterone induced cock.

The sensation of pleasure bubbles up inside of you the more you grind and Jason is clearly enjoying everything you have to give him- gasping and whining beneath you with tiny hip jerks as he tries to get even more stimulation. You hit his prostate head on and he screams. You see his balls drawing in close to his body- readying himself to cum. You smirk and grip his cock tightly around the base, keeping down his orgasm. He whimpers and streams of tears wet his blindfold. "P-please? Please I wanna cum, can I please cum please please please-" You relase him from his grip and lean down so your mouth is almost touching his ear.

"Cum NOW." You growl and his body tenses dramatically and his blunt nails dig into your back as cum shoots out of his cock and splatters all over his stomach and chest. You pet his hair as he cries from the overstimulation of the bullet vibe continuing to buzz away on his sensative cock. You quickly untape it before holding it to yourself as you quickly come into your palm. You finish then hold your hand to Jason's mouth as he licks your palm clean. 

You untie the blindfold and pet him hair as his eyes open, red and blissed out. He looks up at you and smiles before cuddling into your lap. "Babydoll, I need to go get a wash cloth okay?" You ask. Jason wraps his arms around you and pulls you closer to him. You laugh before detangling a pouty faced Jason from you. You go to the bathroom and bring back a warm washcloth and begin to wipe both of you down before settling back down and allowing Jason to lay his head on your chest as you carded your fingers through his hair and feeding him and yourself fruit with sips of water. Jason began to doze off- still smiling. You plant a kiss to his forehead and release a sigh before falling asleep with him.


End file.
